<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off and On - Touchy &amp; Control by run_sure_footed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274823">Off and On - Touchy &amp; Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_sure_footed/pseuds/run_sure_footed'>run_sure_footed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Before Kipo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Break Up, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Bruising, Grabbing, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Make-up, Masochism, Non-Human Genitalia, Paranoia, Sex in the Open, adrenaline fuelled make-up sex, dangerous driving, non-mammalian genitalia, sex on top of a moving car</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_sure_footed/pseuds/run_sure_footed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Take two.</p><p>This is the next instalment of Off and On, which is a series of break-ups/make-ups between Harris and Jamack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harris/Jamack (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Before Kipo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off and On - Touchy &amp; Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Touchy </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were on an expedition in Wolf territory with a large group of Mod Frogs. The Wolves had a large, still pool in their territory, and the Frogs had scouted it out, finding plenty of dragonfly nymphs. Mod Frogs had a monopoly on dragonflies, and part of the way they managed it was by making sure any nymphs were found and taken back to the Pond.</p><p>But before they could start removing nymphs, they had to drive back the Wolves.</p><p>Harris hopped back to avoid a Wolf and ran into a second one, spinning so quickly that he ended up hitting the ground.</p><p>Jamack was next to him immediately, flicking his tongue at the Wolf to drive her back. He grabbed Harris’ hand and pulled him up easily.</p><p>Harris pushed him away aggressively, almost toppling himself again—Jamack was more than double his weight. “I’m <em>fine</em>!” he shouted. He immediately regretted it—he’d drawn everyone’s attention, and that was the opposite of what he was trying to do, but Jamack running over to him, touching him in front of everyone, especially with his adrenaline still pumping from the fight, was too much. It was too much. Jamack was too much, and he was going to keep making stupid slip-ups like this and Harris couldn’t <em>stand</em> it.</p><p>Jamack scowled at him, turning his attention back to the enemy. He would have helped any nearby Frog back onto their feet, and had, in fact, already picked someone else up earlier. Supporting other Frogs during battle was expected. They had to take care of each other here.  </p><p>Harris turned and threw himself back into battle, swinging his bat more or less blindly. It wasn’t until he heard another Frog’s angry, warning croak that he came back to himself enough to at least direct his rage at the Wolves rather than his own people. Such as they were.</p><p>The raid went well. The Frogs made off with quite a haul of dragonfly nymphs and only a few of the Frogs had been injured. Jamack helped support one of the limping Frogs until they could get her in a car. He followed on foot along with most of the group, making their way back to the Pond, laughing and bragging amongst themselves.</p><p>Harris walked stiffly at the back of the column, partially because he didn’t want to talk to anyone, and partially because he actually was sore from the fight. It would be bad enough if he let on that he was injured in front of everyone else without a visible injury, but he definitely couldn’t trust Jamack with that information. He’d want to pet him and coo over him and that was exactly what Harris was trying to avoid.</p><p>When they finally filed into the Pond, Jamack hesitated at the entrance, waiting for Harris to catch up.</p><p>Harris wanted to just brush by him, pretend he hadn’t noticed him, that he had no idea why Jamack was standing there, but he couldn’t quite do it. He stopped, letting the tip of his bat drag on the ground, one of the nails raising a small spark as it struck something in the crumbling asphalt. He looked around as carefully yet inconspicuously as he could—which, of course, was helped by the fact that he could practically see behind him. There were no other Mod Frogs nearby. “What were you thinking?” he hissed, grabbing Jamack’s arm with his free hand.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Jamack frowned, pulling away from Harris’ grip.</p><p>“Don’t play stupid. It doesn’t suit you,” Harris said coldly, glaring at Jamack but letting him free himself. It was probably best if they weren’t touching for this, anyway. “You can’t do that. Not in front of… Not at <em>all</em>.”</p><p>It had been a brief moment. Jamack likely would have forgotten about it if Harris hadn’t completely overreacted. Harris’ reactions to this sort of thing were always so disproportionate. “I just picked you up. You weren’t the only Frog I did that for,” Jamack shot back, quietly.</p><p>“You <em>can’t</em>,” Harris repeated, alarmed by how much it sounded like ] pleading. “Not with me. We have to be more careful. People already think we’re…” He shook his head. “I can’t do this. I’m—” He cut himself off before he could say the final word. He couldn’t admit he was sorry, no matter how sorry he actually felt.</p><p>Jamack scowled. He knew if he pressed Harris any further he’d have to hear <em>‘It’s over’</em> again, and he didn’t want that.</p><p>He turned his back and left, headed for his burrow. He could deal with his own minor injuries tomorrow. His anger was quickly turning into sorrow and he didn’t want to be around anyone when it finally overtook him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Control</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jamack got into the car with a wide grin, waiting for Harris to get in before taking off. This was their second time out on patrol with their new car. Their slow rise through the ranks over the last year had finally resulted in them getting a much nicer car, a proper Mod Frog car and not a piece of junk. Unfortunately, on their first night out, Jamack had scratched the paint. He’d been keeping a very low profile since then, and Harris felt like he’d hardly seen Jamack at the Pond over the last month.</p><p>The dragonfly pulled them out of the Pond quickly and they didn’t slow down. They took a few turns to get into downtown Las Vistas and their speed only increased.</p><p>Harris started out just glancing at Jamack. First once, then every few seconds. Jamack had a strange, wild look on his face that Harris couldn’t read and didn’t like. The car screamed around corners, turning so sharply it almost hit the dragonfly pulling them. Finally, furiously gripping the door handle and beginning to genuinely fear for his life, Harris spoke up. “Uh, Jamack?”</p><p>“Yes?” Jamack said, laughing. They hit an open patch of pavement and Jamack spun them around in two wide circles, the dragonfly flapping hard, spinning in place.</p><p>Eyes bulging even more than usual, Harris desperately flung out his left hand, trying to find something to hold on to. The only thing there was Jamack’s arm and he was fine with that. He dug his fingers in, squeezing tightly, hoping Jamack would realize the problem and he wouldn’t have to admit he was fucking terrified.</p><p>Jamack finally let them come to a screeching stop. He was breathing hard, laughing. “Fuck, that felt good.”</p><p>“<em>Whatthefuckiswrongwithyou?!”</em></p><p>Jamack grinned. “I took some driving lessons. I think there’s been some improvement.”</p><p>“No! There hasn’t! This is so much worse! If you paid anything for those lessons, you should get a refund, because they taught you <em>the opposite</em> of how to drive!”</p><p>“Oh, should I show you what else I learned?” Jamack offered.</p><p>“No! Just forget all of it, right now!”</p><p>Jamack gave Harris a look before starting off again.</p><p>Though it was a terrifying few minutes, it was clear Jamack had learned a lot more control. It <em>felt</em> like utter chaos, but Jamack had more command over the car and dragonfly than he had last time they’d been out together.</p><p>Harris was panting by the time Jamack finally stopped again, and he was <em>this </em>close to croaking with fear. Once he’d had a moment to calm down and analyze what had just happened, he could grudgingly admit to himself that Jamack’s mastery of the vehicle had improved. He’d always been good with dragonflies—probably because he was demented and spent as much time with them as possible—but now he seemed to have a better understanding of the car itself. “Where did you learn that?” he grumbled.</p><p>“Not a Mod Frog,” Jamack admitted, his chest heaving. He was full of adrenaline.</p><p>“Mm-hmm. I coulda guessed that,” Harris prompted.</p><p>“One of the Ratland Rats.” Jamack got out of the car, climbing up on the hood. They were a fair distance away from the Pond now. “Not sure if you’ve seen her drive before, but she’s <em>good</em>.”</p><p>Harris frowned and hopped up beside Jamack. “What were you doing with a Rat?” His eyes widened and he turned and grabbed a handful of Jamack’s sleeve. “The Pond doesn’t know about this, do they?”</p><p>“No! Of course not.” He gave Harris a gentle smack on the arm. He clicked for the dragonfly and the car started moving, slowly, down the road.</p><p>“Jamack! What were you <em>thinking</em>? If they find out about this…” Harris shook his head, physically shifting away from Jamack as though he might be contaminated. “Is that where you’ve been all month? How did no one notice?” He couldn’t keep an edge of laughter from drifting into his voice at the sheer <em>audacity</em> of this Frog.</p><p>“To be fair, I made a complete ass of myself scratching the car, so everyone expected me to drop off the map.” Jamack shrugged, grinning as Harris’ scolding was punctured by amusement.</p><p>“True,” Harris grudgingly admitted. He grinned. “Yeah, you really did.” He elbowed Jamack in the side. “What the fuck made you even think of that as a possibility?”</p><p>“I’ve seen the way the best Mod Frogs drive, and I thought I could do better,” he said with a smirk, grabbing Harris’ elbow to prevent another attack.</p><p>“Of course you did. You arrogant little shit.” Harris didn’t bother trying to hide his admiration. “And?”</p><p>“Don’t you think I did better?” Jamack asked, his voice getting a little quieter, the conversation suddenly seeming more intimate. He was suddenly so aware of Harris’ arm in his hand, Harris so close to him, both of them still breathing fast from the adrenaline of the drive.</p><p>“That’s not what I said. What made you think of the <em>Rats</em>?” Harris laughed. “Insead of just deciding you could do better all on your own, the way you usually do?”</p><p>Jamack’s mind was no longer on the conversation. He tightened his grip on Harris’ wrist. He knew all of Harris’ favourite kinks, and being restrained and having his arms and hands held painfully tight was one of them.</p><p>“Jamack…!” Harris gasped, but he didn’t try and pull away. His head fell back and his eyelids fluttered, his mouth opening and closing silently.</p><p>Jamack’s grin turned wicked and he pushed Harris down against the windshield, throwing a leg over his lap and straddling him, grabbing his other wrist too.</p><p>“Jamack!” Harris said the word more sharply this time, as a protest, but then his body went completely, utterly limp beneath him, a slow smile spreading across his face. Once he could move again, he rutted up against Jamack, letting him feel that his erection had begun sliding out under his clothes. His pulse was still thumping from the drive, and this seemed like…a good way to let off some steam.</p><p>Jamack was quick to strip off Harris’ suit, tossing their discarded clothes on the roof of the car. The car was still moving, but slowly enough that it didn’t hinder or disturb either of them. Every second that he wasn’t fighting with buttons was spent squeezing and kissing Harris’ newly bared skin. They’d been apart for so long now and Jamack had desperately missed this.</p><p>Harris laughed a little nervously. “You didn’t learn anything <em>else</em> from the Rats, did you?”</p><p>Jamack snorted. “Like what?!” He finally got his pants and socks off, kneeling over Harris’ thighs, looking down at him hungrily. “Fuck,” he murmured, sliding both his hands slowly over Harris’ silky-soft skin, his fingertips teasing his cloaca, around the base of his erection.</p><p>“Like <em>this</em>.” Harris narrowed his eyes pointedly, but he couldn’t help bucking up into Jamack’s hand a little.</p><p>“Don’t be an idiot,” Jamack retorted. He bent, pressing his mouth to Harris’ bony shoulder before sinking his teeth in. His fingers slid inwards just slightly, fucking him with just his fingertips before stroking him to the tip of his erection and back down again.</p><p>“You still haven’t—” Harris’ words were cut off by a sharp gasp “—answered my question!”</p><p>Jamack pulled back for a moment, frowning down at Harris. Whatever harsh words he wanted to snap at him somehow came out as, “I’ve only ever done this with you,” and after a moment’s thought, he added, “you idiot.”</p><p>“Good.” Harris relaxed beneath him, arching up eagerly to meet Jamack’s hand.</p><p>Jamack bent over Harris to bite him again. He knew Harris loved the pain of being bitten in the same way he loved being grabbed. It was a firm, crushing sort of pain and it sent him into ecstasy. Jamack didn’t fully understand <em>why</em>, but he loved having that effect on him. Seeing, feeling Harris bucking wildly up against him, it lit pleasure through him like he was the one being stroked. He was already fully erect, his cloaca slick where he thrust it back and forth against Harris’ skinny thigh.</p><p>Harris cried out sharply, thrusting wildly in Jamack’s grip. It still wasn’t enough, not quite. Looking away, he grabbed Jamack’s free hand and pulled it over to his wrist.</p><p>Jamack eagerly took Harris’ suggestion, fingers tightening on Harris’ wrist hard enough to feel the bones under his skin. His other hand was still wrapped around Harris’ erection. He slid his body up closer to press their erections together, taking them both in one hand—a little awkwardly, his hand wasn’t big enough to completely wrap around them both—and stroking them. He pulled away from his second bite and bit Harris again, leaving behind dark bruises wherever his teeth had sunk in.</p><p>Harris went wild beneath him, bucking and thrashing and letting out little muffled shouts. He’d thought about Jamack a lot—too much—since they’d last broken up. Thought a lot about doing <em>this</em> with him, and now it felt like he was letting out all those months of energy at once. “I’m—” he warned Jamack feebly, eyes wide and helpless.</p><p>Jamack couldn’t respond with his teeth digging into Harris’ skin, but he was close too. It was only another minute of frenzied stroking before he pulled away from the bite with a cry, cumming across Harris’ chest. “Fuck!”</p><p>Harris followed only a moment later, struggling against Jamack’s grip on his wrist as he came. He kept thinking he was done, but then Jamack’s hand on his cock would twitch, or his fingers would tighten around his wrist, or he’d feel a sudden, sharp sting from one of his many bites, and there was simply <em>more</em>. He couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to stop. Might never stop. How could he have gone without this for so long, denied himself—both of them?</p><p>Jamack gave a heavy groan, flopping beside Harris so he wouldn’t crush him, or get cum all over himself. He felt completely wrung out. Only now did he realize how out in the open they’d been, how dangerous this could have been. He’d been so pent up. Taking care of his needs alone in his burrow was fine, but <em>this</em>, this was so much better. It was so much more of…<em>something</em>, something he needed, something he didn’t quite have a word for.</p><p>Whatever it was, Harris gave it to him, which was a terrible and vulnerable thought.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>